Gallery:Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon
Screenshots Shindou saying that they will go GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou saying that they will go to God Eden. Shindou saying to stay behing GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou saying to Kurama, Hamano and Hayami to stay behind to protect Raimon. Raimon Sleeping in GO Movie HQ.png|Raimon sleeping in the bus because of the sleeping gas. Raimon waking up at God Eden GO Movie HQ.PNG|Raimon waking up at God Eden. Shinsuke looking GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shinsuke looking for the coach and the managers. Tanks appearing GO Movie HQ.PNG|Tanks appearing. Raimon listening GO Movie HQ.PNG|Raimon listening to Kibayama Douzan. Hakuryuu and his team appearing (GO movie HQ).PNG|Hakuryuu and his team appearing. Accepting the match GO movie.png|Accepting the match against Unlimited Shining. Raimon's formation GO Movie HQ 1.PNG|Raimon's formation in the first match. Hakuryuu going to stop Death Drop GO Movie HQ.PNG|Hakuryuu going to stop Death Drop. White Hurricane passing Raimon members GO Movie HQ.PNG|White Hurricane passing through Raimon's defense. Not giving up GO Movie HQ.PNG|Raimon's defense standing up. Hakuryuu easily passing Raimon's defense GO Movie HQ.png|Hakuryuu easily passing Raimon's defense. Explosion GO Movie HQ.PNG|The explosion created by White Hurricane. Raimon blown away GO Movie HQ.PNG|Raimon blown away. Tsurugi injured after the match finished (GO movie HQ).PNG|Tsurugi injured after the match finished. The adults saving Raimon's team (GO movie HQ).PNG|The adults saving the Raimon's team. Raimon waking up in GO Movie HQ.png|Raimon waking up. Raimon's expression GO Movie HQ.PNG|Raimon's expression after seeing Endou. Endou's comeback in GO Movie HQ.png|Endou's comeback. Jailed GO Movie HQ.PNG|The managers, Haruna and Kidou jailed. Listening to the annoucement GO Movie HQ.PNG|Raimon listening to the annoucement. Accepting the match 2 GO movie.png|Raimon accepting the match against Ancient Dark. Ishido going to God Eden GO Movie HQ.PNG|Ishido going to God Eden. Raimon's formation GO Movie HQ 2.PNG|Raimon's formation in the second match. Kirino ordering GO Movie HQ.PNG|Kirino ordering the defense. The Lamb Which Will Be Hit GO movie.PNG|Rinno's shoot almost hitting a lamb. Tenma in Training in GO Movie HQ.PNG|Tenma's training. Shindou Kirino Kurumada training GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou's, Kirino's and Kuramada's training. Hikaru Nishiki Tsurugi training GO Movie HQ.PNG|Hikaru's, Nishiki's and Tsurugi's training. Raimon disliking the food.png|Raimon can't stand the food. Celebrating their success.png|Shindou, Kirino and Kurumada succeeded their training. Succeeding GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shinsuke, Kariya and Amagi succeeded their training. Succeeding GO Movie HQ 2.PNG|Hikaru, Nishiki and Tsurugi succeeded their training. Trap GO Movie HQ.PNG|A trap set up to escape. Aoi sacrifacing herself GO Movie HQ.PNG|Aoi sacrifacing herself to grab Akane's camera. The strongest team, Zero (GO movie HQ).PNG|The strongest team, Zero. Zero making fast passes, Shindou watching them (GO movie HQ).PNG|Zero making passes while Shindou is watching it. Raimon using Keshin GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi using their Keshin. Keshin Battle GO Movie HQ.PNG|Keshin battle. Raimon's Keshin Beaten in GO Movie.png|Raimon's Keshin beaten. Defense beaten GO Movie HQ.PNG|Kirino's Deep Mist, Kariya's Hunter's Net and Amagi's Viva! Banri no Choujou beaten. Shindou and Tsurugi helping Sangoku in GO Movie HQ.png|Shindou and Tsurugi trying to block White Breath. Raimon badly injured GO Movie HQ.PNG|Raimon badly injured. Majin Pegasus Arc appearing in GO Movie HQ.png|Majin Pegasus Arc appearing. Kirino ordering GO Movie HQ 2.PNG|Kirino ordering the others to help Shindou and the others. Raimon getting hurted GO Movie HQ.PNG|Raimon getting hurt. Endou and the other joining in GO Movie HQ.png|Endou and the others joining. Raimon's formation GO Movie HQ 3.PNG|Raimon's formation after Endou and the others joined. Ichino and Aoyama saving Aoi GO Movie HQ.png|Ichino and Aoyama saved Aoi. Tired GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi tired of using Keshin many times. Raimon beaten by Sword Excalibur GO Movie HQ.PNG|Raimon beaten by Sword Excalibur. Raimon not giving up in GO Movie HQ.png|Raimon not giving up. Matei Gryphon Appearing in GO Movie HQ.png|Matei Gryphon appearing. Matei Gryphon VS Seikishi Arthur in GO Movie HQ.png|Matei Gryphon Vs. Sei Kishi Arthur. Raimon GO in GO Movie HQ.png|Raimon after shooting Sword of Fire. Raimon ready to finish the match.png|Raimon is ready to finish the match. Awesome match GO Movie HQ.PNG|The audience being happy of the awesome match. Tenma thanking soccer GO Movie HQ.png|Tenma thanking soccer. Ishido and Senguuji GO Movie HQ.png|Senguuji and Ishido talking about the Second Stage Children. Raimon trio saying the proverb.png|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi saying the proverb. Raimon at the end of the movie.png|End of the movie. Trailer exclusive screenshots Ishido Shuuji GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|Ishido speaking about soccer. God Eden GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|God Eden's appearance. Raimon trio 1 GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi surprised to see God Eden. Unlimited Shining GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|Unlimited Shining's appearance. Hakuryuu GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|Hakuryuu sliding through Shindou, Tsurugi and Kariya. Ancient Dark GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|Ancient Dark's appearance Shuu GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|Shuu has beaten up Raimon. Fusing GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|Shuu and Hakuryuu about to fuse their Keshin. Zero adults GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|Zero adults' appearance. Tenma getting hurt GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|Tenma getting hurt. Not giving up GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|The Raimon trio not giving up. Raimon trio determined to win GO movie trailer.png|Determined to win the match. Sousha Maestro GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|Sousha Maestro's appearance. Kensei Lancelot GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|Kensei Lancelot's appearance. Majin Pegasus GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|Majin Pegasus' appearance. Raimon Adults GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|Raimon adults' appearance. Raimon GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|Raimon's appearance. Sei Kishi Arthur GO Movie Trailer HQ.png|Sei Kishi Arthur's appearance. Eyecatches GO Movie Eyecatch 1.png GO Movie Eyecatch 2.png GO Movie Eyecatch 3.png GO Movie Eyecatch 4.png GO Movie Eyecatch 5.png GO Movie Eyecatch 6.png GO Movie Eyecatch 7.png GO Movie Eyecatch 8.png GO Movie Eyecatch 9.png GO Movie Eyecatch 10.png GO Movie Eyecatch 11.png GO Movie Eyecatch 12.png GO Movie Eyecatch 13.png GO Movie Eyecatch 14.png GO Movie Eyecatch 15.png GO Movie Eyecatch 16.png GO Movie Eyecatch 17.png GO Movie Eyecatch 18.png GO Movie Eyecatch 19.png GO Movie Eyecatch 20.png